Without Her Voice
by Lily-Chanel
Summary: Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, où les personnages de JK Rowling ont une vie normale, la jeune Chanel Summers débarquent dans leur école à la nouvelle rentrée et chamboulent leurs habitudes. Pourquoi ? Simple : elle est orpheline et ... muette.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Résumé : **_Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, où les personnages de JK Rowling ont une vie normale, la jeune Chanel Summers débarquent dans leur école à la nouvelle rentrée et chamboulent leurs habitudes. Pourquoi ? Simple : elle est orpheline et ... muette._

**Disclaimer**** :** _La plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres sortent de mon imagination.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Alors je vous vois déjà tous venir : « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là, il est où le premier chapitre ? » . Et bien justement je voulais parler de ça.**

**Je voulais vous demander si cette histoire, ou en tout cas le résumé, vous donnait envie de lire cette fanfiction. J'en ai déjà posté plusieurs sur ce site qui n'ont pas abouti par découragement car manque de lecteurs. Je ne voudrais pas me ré-engager dans une histoire pour ensuite devoir la laisser tomber car tout le monde s'en fout :(**

**Parlons du contexte maintenant. Car le fait que j'écrive une fic où les personnages de J.K Rowling n'ont ni magie, ni Poudlard, ni mangemorts etc … pourrait en repousser plus d'un, j'en suis consciente. Bien que ce que j'ai commencé à écrire à son charme, j'aimerais votre avis.**

**Cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle ? Etes-vous prêt à lire une histoire où toute la magie a disparu ? Si oui, je posterais le 1er chapitre au plus vite. Si non et bien tant pis, j'essaierais de penser à une autre histoire ^^**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de me donner leur avis.**

**J'espère à très bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **_Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, où les personnages de JK Rowling ont une vie normale, la jeune Chanel Summers débarquent dans leur école à la nouvelle rentrée et chamboulent leurs habitudes. Pourquoi ? Simple : elle est orpheline et ... muette._

****Disclaimer**** :** _La plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres sortent de mon imagination._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Petits mots de l'auteure :<em>**Bon et bien voilà en fait je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour vous si je vous laissais lire le 1er chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous plait ou pas !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Without her voice<strong>

**Chapitre n° 1****: Nouvelles connaissances.**

Londres était toujours aussi agitée. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée de septembre, à vrai dire, c'était la première journée de septembre. Et qui dit 1er septembre, dit forcément rentrée des classes. Et c'était évidemment le cas pour Chanel Summers. La jeune fille se trouvait dans l'immense gare de King's Cross, elle attendait son train, seule, un chariot sur lequel se trouvait des bagages noirs et argents à côté d'elle. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards brefs à sa jolie montre en argent accrochée à son poignet gauche. Il était à présent 8h25 et son train entrait en gare dans cinq minutes. Puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si une centaine de réverbères s'étaient allumés d'un coup aux alentours. La gare était illuminée d'un soleil brillant de mille feux, éclairant ainsi le visage de Chanel. Elle mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de cette soudaine luminosité qui l'avait forcé à plisser les yeux. Chanel possédait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés tombant en cascade et dessinant parfaitement la chute de ses reins. Sa peau était étonnamment bronzée et pourtant ses mignonnes petites joues étaient délicatement rosées. Son nez était fin et ses yeux avaient une jolie couleur verte légèrement parsemée de marron, notamment autour de la pupille. Sa bouche était belle et bien dessinée. Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est que Chanel Summers était une jolie demoiselle. Elle était de taille moyenne, elle n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop mince, mais elle avait quelques rondeurs qui auraient rendu folle une agence de mannequin. Actuellement, elle portait une chemise de couleur argent et une jupe noire lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, découvrant ainsi de longues jambes fines. La jeune demoiselle portait sous son bras une veste noire au col argenté, et avec un peu plus d'attention, on pouvait apercevoir un blason sur la partie gauche de la veste. Il s'agissait d'une licorne cabrée d'un blanc éclatant. Et l'inscription « Holly Silver » était brodée en lettre d'argent sous le blason. Holly Silver était le nom de l'école où Chanel avait été inscrite par l'orphelinat. Car oui, Chanel Summers était orpheline, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle avait grandi à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, on ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents. La seule et unique chose qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire, était qu'elle tenait son prénom et son nom de sa famille, l'orphelinat ne les lui avait pas attribués. Evidemment, la jeune fille était enchantée de quitter l'établissement, elle n'en pouvait plus des séances chez le médecin et des rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, découvrant ainsi de jolies fossettes et des dents parfaitement droites et blanches, lorsque le train entra en gare. Elle poussa son chariot vers le bord du quai mais bouscula un homme à l'air grognon d'une trentaine d'année, qui courait vers le quai opposé. Chanel lui adressa un regard d'excuse et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. L'homme se retourna en la dépassant et l'observa avec fureur.

-Ces jeunes, ils ne savent même plus dire pardon de nos jours, protesta-t-il avant de reprendre sa course à travers la gare.

Chanel se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, abattue. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui répondre mais elle en était malheureusement incapable. La jeune fille était muette de naissance, lui avait-on dit à l'orphelinat. Pourtant, les médecins semblaient croire qu'elle pourrait un jour retrouver l'usage de la parole, avec ou sans opération. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Chanel n'y croyait pas vraiment. De toute façon, peu lui importait, elle allait commencer sa dernière année d'études secondaire dans un internat très loin de Londres.

Avec l'aide du bagagiste, elle hissa ses valises dans un compartiment vide, il partit après qu'elle l'ait remercié d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Elle prit place sur la banquette à côté de la fenêtre de façon à pouvoir admirer le paysage le temps du voyage. Elle aperçut alors de nombreux adolescents sur le quai de la gare, portant le même uniforme qu'elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en découvrant le nombre important de ses jeunes, comprenant élèves du secondaire mais aussi ceux de l'enseignement supérieur. Elle entendit ensuite le bruit caractéristique des pas sur le plancher du train. Beaucoup passèrent devant son compartiment sans s'arrêter, lui jetant un bref regard. Chanel soupira et attendit avec impatience que l'heure du départ arrive, le train s'en allant à 9h précise. Lançant un regard à sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que trente secondes … vingt … dix … trois… deux… une … Enfin, le train quitta la gare. Il prit un virage serré à gauche et le quai disparu du champ de vision de Chanel en même temps que les parents qui faisaient signe à leurs enfants. La gare bondée de monde laissa place à un paysage de campagne calme et reposant, faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle entendit alors un léger toussotement. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit, à l'entrée du compartiment, trois personnes qui la fixaient intensément. Le premier était un jeune homme, de taille moyenne qui semblait musclé, il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant. Le jeune homme derrière lui était beaucoup plus grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, ses yeux étaient bleus et son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. La troisième personne était une jeune fille aussi grande que le brun, ses cheveux étaient un peu moins longs que ceux de Chanel et étaient auburn, ses yeux avait une singulière couleur chocolat et elle arborait un sourire bienveillant.

-Excuse-nous, est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? Nous sommes arrivés en retard et il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, demanda le roux dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates.

Chanel les observa tous les trois, hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et leur fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ils lui rendirent de gaieté de cœur et hissèrent leurs nombreuses valises dans les filets à bagages avant de s'asseoir. La jeune fille prit place en face de Chanel, le roux se précipita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et le brun prit finalement place à côté de la jeune muette.

-Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, commença la jeune fille.

Chanel la salua d'un signe de tête rapide, déclenchant le froncement de sourcils du roux.

-Voici Ronald Weasley, reprit-elle en montrant le roux. Et Harry Potter, notre coqueluche nationale.

Elle avait dit tout cela en lançant un regard amusé au brun assis aux côtés de Chanel. Le désigné croisa les bras et lui lança un regard qu'il voulait dur mais il n'arrivait pas à trahir l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle. Chanel sourit pleinement devant ce spectacle, il lui sembla que ce trio se connaissait depuis des années.

-Hermione, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas une bête de foire, lui répondit Harry.

-Je sais, mais j'aime quand tu t'énerves ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant aux éclats.

Ron et Harry la suivirent dans ce fou rire puis ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Chanel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Ron.

Chanel ouvrit la bouche en voulant lui répondre mais se ravisa en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

-Chanel Summers.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait prononcé son nom à voix haute, Chanel releva la tête et lui sourit.

-Hein ? formula intelligemment Harry.

-Elle s'appelle Chanel Summers, poursuivit-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna le rouquin. Harry, comment ça se fait qu'elle sait tout ?

-C'est écrit sur sa valise, idiot, dit-elle exaspérée en pointant du doigt la valise noire et argent en face d'elle.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi Hermione mais quand je parle à quelqu'un, je regarde la personne ! répliqua Ron.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais Harry la devança.

-Ca suffit ! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins qui se disputent pour un bonbon ! Qu'en penses-tu, Chanel ? questionna-t-il en se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Les joues de Chanel rosirent légèrement quand il lui demanda son avis. Elle déglutit difficilement et sourit tristement à Harry après avoir baissé les yeux.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être coincée avec nous, commença Ron, on peut tout entendre. Allez ! A moins qu'on t'ait mangé la langue…

Le rouquin ne put finir sa phrase car d'une part, Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry lui lança un regard noir, et d'autre part, Chanel se leva d'un bond, sortant du compartiment en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte du compartiment derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'arrière du train, où elle trouva des toilettes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir accroché au-dessus d'un lavabo. Elle avait une marque rouge sous les yeux qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, et ses larmes avaient laissé des traces humides le long de ses joues. Elle essuya délicatement ses joues et reprit contenance.

-_Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par un commentaire, après tout ils ne savent pas que je suis muette, _pensa Chanel.

De meilleure humeur, elle sortit des toilettes et s'avança vers le compartiment. Mais lors d'un virage serré à droite du train, elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans les bras d'une personne venant d'ouvrir la porte de son compartiment.

-Et bien, c'était moins une ! soupira la personne, en remettant Chanel sur ses pieds.

Elle leva les yeux vers ce fameux personnage et rougit en le découvrant. C'était un magnifique jeune homme, il avait de beaux cheveux blond platine coiffés d'une façon à paraitre négligés mais Chanel était certaine que c'était un rituel qui devait lui prendre des heures le matin. Le jeune homme avait un teint d'une pâleur nacrée, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un de la même couleur qu'une de ses poupées de porcelaine. Et enfin, son regard dériva sur ses yeux et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit leur teinte : gris acier. Chanel n'avait jamais vu un tel regard et c'est bien ce qui la charma instantanément. Le blond était plus grand qu'elle de presque une tête et semblait lui aussi très musclé. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise argent sur laquelle pendait une cravate noire qu'il n'avait décidément pas envie d'attacher, et les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Et elle comprit qu'il était du genre à accorder une grande importance à son apparence. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'observait depuis un instant lui aussi.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Chanel sourit légèrement et affirma en hochant la tête. Elle croisa son regard et aussitôt le monde autour d'elle disparut, il n'y avait plus que lui et elle dans le couloir du train. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque le train eut un soubresaut. Le jeune homme posa instinctivement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, un sourire en coin naissant face à la gêne de celle-ci.

-Il faudrait peut-être travailler ton équilibre, ça éviterait que tu ne froisses mes vêtements en me tombant dessus la prochaine fois, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Je dois y aller.

Il la contourna et prit le chemin du fond où il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment. Chanel se retourna et reprit, elle aussi, son chemin.

-Hé ! héla-t-il.

Chanel tourna si vivement la tête qu'elle en eut mal au cou. Il la regarda avec de nouveau son sourire en coin avant de rentrer dans le compartiment.

-Tu devrais savoir que tu as eu le privilège de toucher Drago Malefoy, spécifia le blond.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sourit pour elle-même et reprit son chemin. Elle parcourut le reste de sa route sans aucune autre encombre, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le compartiment, il semblait que les trois amis se disputaient.

-…absolument rien compris, c'est affolant Ron, s'exclama la voix d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas moi le cerveau ici, à ce que je sache, répliqua la voix un peu plus aiguë de Ron.

-Quoi ? Non mais … commença Hermione.

-Ah non ! s'écria la voix d'Harry d'un ton sévère. Vous n'allez pas recommencer, je vous rappelle que c'est de notre faute si Chanel est partie.

-Harry a raison, et puis on n'y peut rien si elle est … reprit Hermione.

Chanel ouvrit alors la porte et la referma brusquement. Elle se retourna vers eux, légèrement gênée. Elle les regarda tour à tour et leur adressa un léger signe de la main, puis ses lèvres formèrent un « Hey » qui ne put être prononcé. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard compatissant et se tournèrent vers Ron. Celui-ci sembla tout aussi gêné mais il n'osa plus rien dire.

-Euh … Chanel, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Chanel le regarda, lui sourit et reprit sa place auprès d'Harry. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, elle avait agrippé le poignet de son voisin, l'incitant à la regarder. Il tourna la tête vers elle, Chanel le regarda dans les yeux et passa sa main à son cou qu'elle tapota légèrement, le jeune homme remarqua au passage que sa main tremblait.

-tu as … euh … tu as mal à la gorge ? demanda une nouvelle fois Ron.

Chanel leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main d'Harry qu'elle passa à son cou.

-On t'a étranglé ? tenta Ron mais sans succès.

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis elle eut une idée. Elle ouvrit une de ses valises et en sortit un calepin et un crayon. Elle écrivit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de leur montrer le bloc-notes.

-« _Je suis muette »_, lut Harry à haute voix.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te critiquer tout à l'heure, s'exclama Ron en se levant précipitamment.

Chanel se leva aussitôt, lui prit la main et lui sourit pour qu'il se calme. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un « _ce n'est rien_ ».

-Mais comment fais-tu pour être si souriante ? questionna Hermione.

Chanel se rassit et haussa les épaules en formant un « _j'en sais rien_ » sur ses lèvres.

-_Mais merci pour le compliment,_ signa-t-elle.

Depuis son enfance, elle connaissait le langage des signes qui lui permettait le plus souvent de communiquer avec ceux qui le connaissait. Or, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione.

-C'était quoi ce truc avec tes mains ? fit Ron, ébahi.

-Ca s'appelle le langage des signes, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'as-tu dit, Chanel ?

-« _Merci pour le compliment_ », lut Hermione sur le bloc-notes. Mais de rien !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment, donnant une très mauvaise impression à Chanel.

-Bon, faut que j'aille chercher … un truc, dit Ron en évitant de la regarder.

-Je viens avec toi, poursuivit Hermione, adoptant le même comportement.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment.

-Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! cria Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi quand une main agrippa la sienne, le forçant à se retourner. Il croisa les yeux suppliants et inquiets de Chanel et n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es … différente que nous n'allons pas revenir, la rassura-t-il. Mais laisse-leur du temps, tu sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des personnes muettes.

Alors doucement, Chanel lui lâcha la main. Harry lui sourit, replaça une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et sortit à son tour. Elle se rassit et attendit patiemment leur retour, enfin plutôt celui d'Harry qu'elle affectionnait déjà beaucoup.

Enfin, après dix minutes d'une longue attente, elle entendit un vacarme infernal s'élever du couleur.

-Arrêtez de pousser, bon sang ! s'écria la voix d'Hermione.

Brusquement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Chanel ouvrit grand la bouche. Il y avait en face d'elle une dizaine de personne essayant tant bien que mal de tous rentrer en même temps. Le trio se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi la foule et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de commencer les présentations au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient.

-Alors voici Seamus Finnigan, son meilleur ami Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, commença Harry.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Chanel.

-Une ex de Ron, ils passaient leur temps à imiter parfaitement la ventouse et Lavande avait une manie assez agaçante de l'appeler Ron-Ron ! expliqua-t-il, faisant sourire sa voisine.

-Ensuite, voici Luna Lovegood, elle va te paraître étrange mais elle est très gentille. A sa droite Hannah Habbot et son petit ami Ernie McMillan, Cho Chang, une de mes ex et enfin Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

A la fin des présentations, ils firent tous un grand sourire à Chanel qui le leur rendit.

-Les mecs, commença Harry.

-Hum hum, toussotèrent Ginny et Luna.

-Ok ! soupira-t-il. Tout le monde, voici Chanel Summers.

Chanel les salua d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers le trio. Ron lui lança un sourire d'excuses.

-Ca m'a échappé ! Tout à l'heure quand nous somme allés les saluer, je leur ai dit que tu étais muette.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le brun.

-Ensuite, ils ont insisté pour venir te voir, termina Harry.

Chanel sortit son bloc-notes et écrivit à son intention « _Je ne suis pas une bête de foire !_ ».

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, fit-il en se levant. Ecoutez, ceux qui sont venus par curiosité parce que Chanel est dans l'incapacité de parler, vous pouvez tout de suite repartir, la porte est juste là.

Le jeune homme au visage lunaire haussa les sourcils, franchement étonné.

-Tu crois qu'on est venu la voir comme on irait visiter un zoo ? demanda Neville.

-Harry ! reprocha Ginny.

Le jeune homme se rassit, légèrement honteux de n'avoir pas fait confiance à ses amis. Il était néanmoins bien plus à l'aise que la jeune Chanel qui s'était ratatinée dans son coin, impressionnée du nombre de personne venue ici pour faire sa connaissance. Cela la toucha profondément, elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être abordée par les autres et sa seule amie restait Mary, une fille de 15 ans qui était sa compagne de chambre à l'orphelinat et qu'elle avait du laisser à contrecœur en acceptant d'être inscrite à Holly Silver. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand les nouveaux arrivants exprimèrent le souhait de s'asseoir. Mais un compartiment n'était pas conçu pour une dizaine de personne, si bien qu'Harry du se résoudre à la prendre sur ses genoux tandis que Ron faisait la même chose avec Hermione. Puis les longues discussions commencèrent et elle se rendit compte du fossé qui existait entre elle et ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle souhaitait donner son avis sur un sujet, le temps qu'elle l'écrive sur son bloc-notes était évidemment trop long, quand elle terminait et voulait leur faire partager, elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient déjà changé de conversation. Se sentant isolée, elle se blottit un peu contre Harry et se perdit dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus l'en tire, une heure plus tard.

-Chanel, je vois bien que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais vu qu'on se connait tous ici, tu ne voudrais pas te présenter un peu ? Qu'on puisse apprendre à te connaître ?

Avec une légère hésitation, la jeune fille ressortit son bloc notes et griffonna inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tende à Harry, ayant préalablement prit une profonde inspiration.

-« _Chanel Summers, je suis muette et orpheline, comme quoi la vie ne m'a pas forcément gâtée. L'orphelinat m'a dit que la seule chose que je tenais de mes parents était mon nom mais ça ne m'avance pas vraiment puisqu'il y a des centaines de Summers dans ce pays. Je ne sais même pas si je leur ressemble physiquement, je n'ai aucune photo d'eux. Je pense que j'ai peur de les retrouver et de découvrir pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné. J'aimerais savoir si c'est parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me garder ou parce que je suis muette. Enfin bref, c'est la première année que je fais dans cette école, lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre confirmant mon inscription, j'ai sauté de joie. Je pouvais enfin dire adieu à cet orphelinat que je déteste tant et aux rendez-vous interminables chez le médecin et à l'hôpital. Là-bas les médecins m'ont avoué que je retrouverais la parole un jour, mais je n'y crois plus. En fait, je crois que je n'y ai jamais cru de peur d'être déçue. Mon mutisme a été plus qu'un handicap durant ma vie. Pas de scolarité normale, pas d'amis, pas de petits copains. J'ai fait face aux moqueries et aux farces pendant près de treize ans, c'est aussi ce qui m'a fait perdre confiance en moi et pour ça que je ne fais pas confiance à tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je me suis trompée, vous êtes tous particulièrement sympathiques et je vous en remercie. Quand je vous regarde tous, je me dis que vous avez de la chance. La vie a l'air de vous avoir apporté tout ce que vous désiriez_ », termina Harry dans un souffle.

Chanel, qui avait baissé la tête durant sa lecture, la releva les yeux brillants et elle découvrit le visage fermé de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny et celle-ci se leva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut surprise de ce geste et de la force dont faisait preuve la rousse. Puis, elle finit par se dégager et reprendre sa place.

-C'est vrai, la vie ne t'a pas gâtée, soupira Lavande.

-Pas gâtée ? Tu plaisantes ? Chanel est un canon, mère nature l'a sacrément gâtée, s'emporta Dean.

Chanel, de nouveau sur les genoux d'Harry, sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Harry éclata de rire et l'enlaça, le visage de la jeune fille enfoui dans son cou. Les autres reprirent alors leurs discussions, Parvati et Lavande commentant à leur manière le câlin du « couple » quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-Alors Potter, tu as regroupé une partie de tes fans ? C'est l'heure de la séance d'autographe et tu ne m'invites même pas ?

-La ferme, répondit le concerné.

-Et tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, c'est charmant ! A-t-elle eu un grave traumatisme dans la vie pour faire l'erreur de sortir avec un moins que rien comme toi ?

Il y eut quelques gloussements de rire avant que Seamus ne se lève.

-Dégage Malefoy, va trouver une personne aussi infecte que toi à torturer ! s'écria-t-il.

Chanel releva aussitôt la tête à l'entente du nom et croisa une fois de plus le regard gris acier de Drago Malefoy. Quand il la reconnut, il sembla quelque peu surpris mais se reprit bien vite. Il plissa les yeux et se retourna vers les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

-On s'en va, dit-il froidement.

Ils sortirent, forçant Chanel à se précipiter en dehors du compartiment et attraper la main de Drago, dos à elle. Il se retourna et la dévisagea d'un regard qui lui fendit le cœur, il était froid et dur. Elle fronça les sourcils tristement et lui lâcha la main en se retournant. Drago, furieux, la repositionna face à lui et l'agrippa par les épaules.

-Tu t'apercevras très vite que Potter n'est qu'un voyou arrogant qui aime se faire remarquer.

Chanel se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et se retint de ne pas lui en coller une. Elle lui lança un regard de profond dégout et retourna auprès de ses camarades où elle découvrit tout le monde à l'entrée, observant attentivement la scène. Elle se fraya un chemin et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, le coude sur le rebord, regardant sans le voir le paysage montagneux au dehors.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A bientot !<p> 


End file.
